A Lifetime of love and regret
by citygirl09
Summary: Sequel to A Sonnier Hogwarts. Must read that one first. This follows pretty much right after where I left off.  Will Severus give into Sonny s attempts at seduction or will Voldemort s plans pull them farther apart. R&R
1. Chapter 1

A lifetime of love and regret

**I am back my little pretties and now it is time for the sequel to A Sonnier Hogwarts to begin.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I sat down at the head`s table waiting for the sorting ceremony.  
>I sat down beside Professor Sinistra my mentor and Severus Snape, the greasiest, meanest teacher at Hogwarts.<br>He also happened to be the man I love.

You see it all happened a few years ago when my best friends Penny who is now a member of the Chudley Cannons quiddtich team and Daniel who is now married to one of my other friends Suzie.  
>Anyways they bet me I couldn`t seduce him in the next five years. That was three years ago.<p>

What happened was I had begun to fall for him. We became good friends until christmas last year.  
>I had run in to thank him and then I kissed him and after that kiss I realized I loved him. More then life itself.<br>He shunned me away and I was broken.

He had comforted me when my mum went missing and stayed with me after that.  
>I was sure he loved me.<br>But now I am here and I still have two years for me to either lose or gain two hundred galleons.  
>But I also have to win back his heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the sorting was finished the feast began.<br>It was delicious as always. Once dessert came around I had chocolate pie.  
>When I bit into it I groaned in satisfaction. This was the best tasting pie I ever had.<p>

I heard a throat clear beside me. I looked to see Severus shuffle uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked.

"Fine just not feeling well. If you`ll excuse me" He got up and left without another word.  
>I looked towards the other teachers. Dumbledore winked at me knowingly. I blushed.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the feast was over we all returned to our respective rooms.<br>I stayed up for a bit and used the telescope that Severus had bought for me last christmas.

I took notes on the stars and patterns and finally went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up thanking whoever was up there that today was Saturday.<p>

I took extra time in the shower and getting ready.  
>Once I was done I headed into the great hall for some breakfast.<p>

There weren`t many students up. And only a few teachers Severus being one of them.

"Good Morning Professors" I said as I sat down.

"Morning Sonny" McGonagall said. "You know now that you are part of the staff you can call us by our first names"

"Okay" I shrugged. I began putting some fruit on plate and began eating.

"Professor McGona... I mean Minerva how does an apprenticship usually work?"

"Well Aurora will let you teach some classes, most of them you`ll observe and you will be doing some hands on work as well as written research"

"I see. Thank you"

"No problem" I smiled at her and continued eating.

I turned to Severus. "Sir are you happy that you got the Defence against the dark arts position?"  
>The staff that was there were a little surprised that I would ask that question.<p>

"Yes" He simply said.

"Well congradulations" I said and turned back to my meal. Once I finished my meal I left and went back to my rooms.

When I got inside I found a note on my bed. It had the ministry official seal. I quickly grabbed it.

It read:

_Miss Munroe,_  
><em>We regret to inform you that the ministry has decided to stop it`s search on your mother.<em>  
><em>We tried our best but was unsuccessful. Hope you are well.<em>

_Frieda Cornish Department of Lost Witches and Wizards_

I collapsed onto my bed. They were stopping the search? Why? It was so unfair.  
>But why should they continue it? She could be dead for all we know. I ended up crying myself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark when I woke up.<br>My stomach growled in protest from lack of food.  
>I tossed my hair into a ponytail and walked to the kitchens.<p>

Once I got in a house elf came up to me.

"Miss Sonny how may Winky help you?"

"Could I have some salad or something? Please" I said.

"Yes one moment" She ran off and came back a few seconds with a tray that had a salad, some water and a sandwhich.

"Thank you Winky you are very kind" She smiled and went off.

I turned around and walked into something or someone dropping all of my things and falling to the floor.

"Miss Munroe sneaking into the kitchens again?" It was the voice that I dreamed about and the one that had tortured me.

"Good evening Severus" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I started to pick myself up when I saw a hand infront of me.  
>I looked at it.<p>

"This foreign object is a hand Miss Munroe. I am trying to help you up" Snape said.

"I don`t need your help Snape" I said and got up. My dinner was all over me and the floor.  
>"Thank you for dropping my dinner" I turned around hoping I could find a house elf again.<p>

"Dobby" I asked completely ignoring the man behind me.

"Yes Miss Sonny?" I saw a house elf with a familiar pointy nose.

"Dobby could you please get me something to eat?"

"Yes Dobby will be right back" I sighed happy that I would finally get something to eat.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Your still here?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Can you go away?" I turned around to face him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your annoying as sin and I would like to be left alone"

"Yes your highness. You might want to try some chocolate though I hear it does wonders for PMS" He smirked and walked off.

"Greasy old git" I muttered. I got my tray from Dobby and went back to my rooms.

* * *

><p>I didn`t think I would get to sleep anytime soon so I did some charting.<br>I ended up sleeping the entire day and night and the next day until about 5am.

At this time I got up and got ready for the day.  
>I went to breakfast and found that most of the students were up.<p>

I sat in my seat between Severus and Aurora and struck up a conversation with Aurora.

"I was wondering Profess... Aurora what would happen this week?"

"Well for the first few weeks you will be watching the class. I actually have an assignment for you"

"Really?"

"Yes I would like you to chart the course of Venus for the next month. You may use the telescopes in the Astronomy tower for this."

"That`s okay I have my own. It`s a solar constellation model"

"Really? Wow that`s one of the best out there. Who got it for you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. With the person who gave me the telescope listening I didn`t want to mention it.  
>"I don`t know but I think it was the best and nicest gift someone has gotten for me. It meant a lot"<p>

I heard a chair scrape and saw Severus walk out of the great hall.  
>I sighed. My mentor looked at me.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing I just think that Hogwarts won`t be the same once you become a Professor" She said.

"I don`t know if that`s a compliment or an insult"

"It`s a compliment"

"Well then thank you" I finished eating and got up and left.

* * *

><p>The next month I charted Venus`s course and watched the classes.<br>It wasn`t till November I got to teach a class. It was a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 3rd year class.

* * *

><p>"Okay class tonight we will be charting constellations. Go to your telescopes. You have 45 minutes"<br>They went to their telescopes and began working.

45 minutes later they were all done.

"Okay now who can name these three constellations" I pointed to the ones I drew on the board.  
>A Ravenclaw raised her hand.<br>"Miss Hawthorne?"

"Well Miss Munroe the constellation that has three stars in a row is called Orion`s belt.  
>The next one is Ursa Major or the big dipper and the last one is Ursa Minor or the little dipper"<p>

"Very good Miss Hawthorne 5 points to Ravenclaw" She smiled brightly.

"Okay so for your homework I would like a one foot essay on these three constellations origins.  
>This will be due next class." The class wrote down the assignment. "Class dismissed" They got up and left.<p>

I cleaned up the board and packed up my stuff.

"Well done Sonny" Aurora said.

"Thank you I was really nervous"

"You didn`t look it"

"Well it felt kinda of natural but my hands were shaking"

"Well you did good. I have another assignment for you, I want you to do a thesis on the lunar patterns and some of it`s affects.  
>I will think of when it`s due later. Probably after Christmas. Anyways have a good night Sonny"<p>

"You too" I walked out of the Astronomy tower and to my rooms. I fell asleep instantly.

**please review and I will post more!**

**citygirl09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

Christmas time was coming up quick and the Order still had no news on my mother.  
>I sighed it was time to take this into my own hands. This Christmas we were having a secret santa. I had to get a present for you guessed it Severus Snape.<br>Dumbledore probably had something to do with it.

* * *

><p>I was in the book store looking for something he`d be interested in when I found the man in question looking at some books.<p>

"Hello Severus"

"Miss Munroe"

"You know it won`t kill you to say Sonny right?"

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like you have no idea.

"Sir?"

"Nothing" He said. I shrugged and looked through the books. "Who is your secret santa?" He asked.

"Can`t say you might tell him" He raised an eyebrow

"Really?"

"Really." He smirked and put the book he was holding back and walked out.  
>I made sure he was really gone before I grabbed the book he was looking at. The books name was Dark arts and potions.<br>It was a fair price and I decided to get him this and a bottle of firewhiskey. The lord knew he loved that stuff.

I got back to the castle and wrapped the gifts up. Black paper. I wrote a note that said Happy Christmas from your secret santa.  
>I kissed it with red lipstick and charmed it so it would stick.<p>

* * *

><p>On christmas I had a small pile of gifts in front of my bed.<br>I got one from most of the staff and the Weasleys. My secret santa got me a charm for the bracelet my mother gave to me back in year one.  
>The charm was a star. The note said Happy christmas from your secret santa. It smelt of sandalwood and musk. I knew who it was from immediately.<br>I smiled he remembered the bracelet incident.  
>It had offically been a year since our friendship had ended.<p>

I sighed and sank back into my pillows watching as the sun hit the charm making it glow.

* * *

><p>The next morning I came into breakfast with a smile on my face and my bracelet on my wrist.<p>

"Morning" I said.

"Morning Sonny you look happy" Minerva said.

"What`s wrong with being happy?"

"Nothing just making an observation." She noticed the bracelet. "Who got you that?"

"Well I got it back in first year from my mum and my secret santa got me a charm for it."

"Wow your secret santa has good taste"

"Yes they do" I said. I popped a grape into my mouth and slowly chewed savouring the taste.

* * *

><p>After lunch I worked the afternoon trying to finish my thesis.<p>

I sighed and stretched out. I was finally done. I heard a cough behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Hello Severus" I said. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"The charm"

"That charm was given by your secret santa not me"

"Then how come the note smelled like sandalwood and had your hand writing?"

"You have good deduction skills"

"Thank you. The charm is wonderful though"

"Your welcome."

"What did you get?" I asked him. I wanted to see if he knew it was me.

"A book and a bottle of Firewhiskey"

"Do you know who?"

"Well I got a card with red lipstick that was the same on a letter I got a few years ago. I think it was" He cleared his throat. "I think it was Filch"

I laughed. "Filch?" Then I remembered what he was talking about. The prank I had pulled. I laughed harder.

"What pray tell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing just Filch and red lipstick" I saw him shudder.  
>"Uh remember that book you loaned me a couple years ago on something missing?"<p>

"Yes why?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew a spell to find out if someone is dead"

"No I`m sorry" I nodded.

"It`s okay. Uh hey your apart of the order right?" He nodded.  
>"Have you found any information on my mother. The ministry stopped looking months ago."<p>

"We haven`t found anything yet" We fell silent after that. It was an awkward silence the kind where you want to laugh for no reason.  
>Anyways I got up and walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks I continued my seduction with the help of some of the teachers.<p>

Minerva helped me with seduction tactics that landed herself a husband.

Pomona helped me with getting desirable scents from plants making a perfume that only he could smell.

Everything was falling in place. At dinner the next night there was hot dogs.

I put some stuff on one and slowly slid it in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Severus biting his lip and shifting uncomfortably.  
>I licked the stuff that was off my face and heard a small groan.<p>

I turned my head towards Severus and looked concerned. He looked slightly flushed and was breathing heavily.

"Snape are you okay?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "I`m fine just need to rest" He bid the staff a good night and awkwardly walked off.  
>I smirked at the staff that knew of my plans. They smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my door the next morning and noticed an envelope. I opened it and blushed at what I saw. It was pictures of Snape in a speedo.<br>He was very muscular and handsome. I quickly put them back in the envelope and in one of my drawers.

* * *

><p>When I got to breakfast he was there and I felt heat growing on my cheeks remembering the pictures I had gotten.<br>I decided to pay him back with pictures of my own.

* * *

><p>I took some racy pictures of myself and slipped them in an envelope. I walked to his rooms and left the envelope there.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I saw him staring hard at me. I blushed under his gaze.<p>

"Good morning Professor did you have a good nights rest?" I asked him.

"Yes" He said. I smirked.

I turned to Aurora and started a debate on the positive and negative effects Mars position can have on tidal waves.  
>"Oh and Sonny there is a staff meeting today" She told me. I nodded and then finished my breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>After classes were finished we went into the staff room and began the meeting.<p>

I sat next to Severus as Dumbledore spoke. Halfway during Dumbledore`s speech I decided to have a little fun.

I slipped my hand on his knee. He brushed it off.  
>I did it again and he brushed it off again.<br>I put my hand once more on his knee and he ignored it. I decided to be bold.

I moved my hand further up his leg. He tried really hard to ignore it.  
>I moved further up and brushed across his area.<br>I smirked when I felt his reaction. I bothered him a little bit more than stopped and waited until the end of the meeting.

I was the last out and he followed me.  
>I went up to the Astronomy tower and gazed at the moon just coming out.<p>

I heard the door open and Severus came in.

"What was that display about?" He asked.

"Whatever are you talking about Sev?" I asked.

"That thing in that staff meeting what the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing just having fun. Those meetings are dreadfully boring aren`t they?"

I turned around and leaned against the window.  
>He was scowling at me.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"You are very hard to figure out Miss Munroe"

"Sonny" I said.

"What?"

"You can call me Sonny" He sighed.

"Good night Miss Munroe"

"Good night Severus" I made my voice husky. He paused but then continued on. He was going to be hard to crack.

**so sonny is very persistent isn`t she? will severus crack? REview and find out!**

**citygirl09**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry I haven`t updated in awhile I have been major busy. Anyways this chapter jumps forward to the end of the sixth year after snape kills dumbledore. so hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4-2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

I felt tears streaming down my face.  
>Dumbledore was dead. Severus was the murder. I saw him as I stood outside gazing at the stars.<br>He was a cold blooded murder.

Minerva raised her wand and lit it. We followed her example.  
>My shoulders shook as I cried. I felt arms come around me. I looked up to see Hagrid. I buried my face in his coat and cried.<br>I couldn`t believe this was happening.

People started to move away. The teachers were only left when I felt something hit me in the head.  
>I saw images flash through my mind.<br>Snape and me sitting in his office.  
>Him in pain.<br>Me pulling his sleeve up revealing his dark mark.  
>Me running from his office and to Dumbledore.<br>Me telling Dumbledore, Snape coming.  
>Me sitting down and Snape standing over me erasing my memory.<p>

I felt myself falling. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my head. I had a terrible headache.<br>I looked around and saw the infirmary.  
>I got up and looked for Madam Pomfrey.<p>

"Sonny you need to be resting. You fainted and if it weren`t for Hagrid standing there you would have gotten a nasty goose egg."  
>I jumped when I heard Poppy come up from behind me.<p>

"I remember"

"Remember what?"

"Snape he`s a death eater. He`s his follower. He was probably a spy all along." I was hyperventilating.  
>"I need to tell the Headmaster"<p>

"Albus is ...dead"

"What? What day is this?"

"It`s the middle of Summer break. You have been out for quite sometime"

"Who`s in charge here?"

"Minerva"

"I need to see her and tell her"

"You need some bedrest and calming draught"

"I need to tell her though" I ran past Madam Pomfrey and into the hall. I bolted to the office.

"Lemon drops" I panted out. I ran up the stairs and went crashing in. What I saw next was terrible.

**So please review to see what she finds so terrible and yes she got her memories back. I don`t quite know how but thats why she was out for so long because getting your memories back after being obliviated takes a lot out of you. (or so I assume) Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I went crashing into the office.  
>I saw two things at once. Snape and death eaters coming towards me.<p>

"Stupefy" I yelled knocking them both unconcious.  
>"You monster how could you do this?" I yelled. I pointed my wand at him.<br>"He was your friend and mentor. He didn`t deserve this" He muttered something and my wand flew out of my hands.  
>I came at him with my fists and got a few good blows in before he grabbed my wrists.<p>

"You will cease and desist at once Miss Munroe"

"I will never take orders from the likes of you death eater" I spat the foul words in his face.  
>"You took my mother! You killed the greatest man alive. I will not stop until you are dead" He looked hurt.<p>

He dropped my wrists and turned around.  
>"I didn`t take your mother Sonny" He said. I felt someone grab my arms and I struggled against them.<br>"Drop her and go" Snape ordered. The death eaters let me go and flooed out.

"You may not have taken her but you didn`t stop whoever did or return her"

"I couldn`t. Lucius had her. I found her and she`s...dead" I felt a blow to my gut as he said the last word.

"Dead?" I asked.

"I`m sorry I didn`t want that to happen"  
>I started crying. I felt his arms come around me. I pushed him off me.<p>

"Don`t you dare touch me. You the lost the right to come anywhere near me a long time ago"

"Sonny don`t do this I`m not the bad guy"

"Then what does the good guy do? Kill people who was their friend? Let other friends loved ones die even though they could have prevented it?"  
>I laughed cruelly "Yes Snape, then you are the perfect role model for good guys" I looked in his eyes I saw hurt, confusion and love.<p>

"Sonny I had no choice"

"No choice? There is always a choice"

"Really like I have a choice to quit being a death eater. Did I have a choice when Dumbledore asked me to kill him? No"  
>I felt love and anger. Love for Severus and anger that made me want to hit him again.<p>

I suddenly felt all my anger leave me and all I felt was exhaustion "I`m sorry you made choices that lead your life in this direction but please don`t bring me down that directon too"  
>I walked up to him and kissed him with everything that I felt for him. "Goodbye Severus"<p>

I walked out the door and back to my rooms crying.

**Hey sorry for the long wait but I have gotten a job and been auditioning all over the place. Have one tomorrow actually anyways thank you for the reviews so far. Please keep reading and reviewing. Sadly this story has only about 4-5 more chapters left. :( I hope everyone has been liking it so far.**

**REVIEW!**

**citygirl09**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**SoPOV**

I opened my eyes to see a bouquet of flowers.  
>I grabbed the bouquet and smelt it. I opened the card. <strong><em>`I`m sorry. Please forgive me. S.S.`<em>**

I took the bouquet and stormed out. I went to the top of the Astronomy tower and looked out onto the courtyard.  
>I saw Severus walking near the tower. I dropped the bouquet and it landed on his head. I smirked. He looked up and saw me.<br>He threw the bouquet on the ground and stormed off.

My apprenticship had been going well and I was happy that I had one more year till I could become a full Astronomy mistress.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall patrolling when I heard an awful scream coming from the DADA professor`s office.<br>I ran in and saw a Carrow torturing a student.

"Stop it" I yelled. They dropped the student and looked at me. I ran to the kid who was only a first year and hugged them.  
>They hung onto me crying. "Go to Madam Pomfrey" I whispered. They ran out the door.<p>

"You don`t tell me how to handle my detentions" He said.

"You are not allowed to use an unforgivable curse on a student"

"Oh what about Professors" I cocked my head to the side before he crucioed me.  
>I gritted my teeth trying not to scream. I let a whimper out and that spurred him on.<br>The intensity grew and I screamed. I heard an evil laugh. I had to stay concious.

Somewhere I heard a door open and close. I felt the curse lift and I felt my body sag.  
>I felt someone`s arms come around me before I blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and felt someone`s arms around me. I snuggled into the person. I felt them stir. I turned my head and screamed.<p>

Severus snorted and fell off the bed.  
>"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked trying to find my wand.<p>

"I helped you" He said getting up.

"Don`t you mean helped yourself?" I said looking at him half naked in pj bottoms. I swallowed hard.

"No! I would never do that! I stopped the curse that Carrow had on you"

"Oh mister high and mighty thank you but one good deed does not make me forgive you" I found my wand and I got out of ...his bed and walked towards the door.

"I`m sorry" He said.

"435" I said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"435 that`s how many time you`ve apologized to me since the beginning of this year in either words or cards"

"Oh well then sorry"

"436"

"Will you stop that?"

"I will once you finally realize why your apologizing"

"I thought I was apologizing for the right reasons"

"Well those reasons aren`t"

"Then what are? I want to know"

"Let me see you are apologizing because you hurt me right?"

"Of course"

"Did you apologize to only me or did you say sorry to everyone you hurt?"

"How can I say sorry. Their dead!"

"Oh good looks like I`m next"

"No I am not letting that happen again?"

"What do you mean again?"

"I lost someone I really loved because I said the wrong thing. I don`t want that to happen again"

"Well then stop saying those empty words and prove you are sorry. Look I gotta go. Think about what I said." I said then walked out of his room.

**Please review peoples! I promise to update on Friday next week and will continue to do so until there are no more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**citygirl09**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**SoPOV**

I ran as fast as I could. I ducked a killing curse that had been sent my way.

"Stupefy" I yelled. The death eater fell. I shot seven more spells before I was by myself.  
>I bound the death eaters and left them there taking their wands.<p>

I began running again. I ran back to the school. I ran into Carey a seventh year. "Stupefy" I yelled at the death eater she was fighting, he fell and I told Carey to bind him.

"Carey where`s Snape?"

"He was with he-who-must-not-be-named. He came and is now battling Harry. Snape hasn`t come back."

"Where is he though?" I shook her shoulders.

"The shrieking shack" I ran the other way to the whomping willow.  
>I learnt from Fred in year five there was an entrance that lead to the shrieking shack.<br>The tree had been knocked over from curses and I ducked in and crawled through the passage as fast as I could.

I kept my wand at the ready not knowing if anyone was here. I heard no voices. I slowly made my way through the house.  
>I felt something drip on me. I looked up to see a puddle of blood forming.<p>

I ran up the stairs and found Severus laying there.

"Severus" I saw the faint flicker of movement in his right hand.  
>I dropped beside him and brought his head into my lap.<p>

"Severus. No don`t go, please don`t go" He was dying fast I knew it. I couldn`t lose him.  
>"Hang onto me I am not letting you go"<p>

"Son... I"

"What?" I leaned my head closer to his mouth.

"Sonny I love you" I felt tears come to my eyes.

I grabbed his hand "I love you too Severus" He smiled faintly but it lasted only seconds before his breathing shallowed. "No hang on please"  
>I apparated to the Hogwarts front door knowing perfectly well that the spells had been broken.<br>I began levitating him.

* * *

><p>"Help!" I yelled.<p>

Poppy came running. "He can`t be helped Sonny"

"Please you have to try!" Poppy sighed. "Bring him to a bed" I levitated him to a bed and laid him down.  
>Poppy came in and waved her wand over him tutting.<p>

"Sonny I`m sorry but nothing can be done"

"There has to be something." I cried "Anything, a spell, a potion for crying out loud an animal something"

"There is a spell but it`s quite dangerous"

"Whatever it is I`ll try it. I don`t want to lose him"

"Okay well it`s a transfer spell. He`s lost a lot of blood and from what I can tell his soul is fading and he needs his soul to help replenish what was damaged"

"What`s the spell Poppy?"

"Okay well I need to preform it fast. You need to transfer some of your soul into him. It`s very risky"

"I`ll do it"

"Okay." I sat down beside him and she raised her wand "animas comis"  
>I felt something leave my body. I looked down and saw a faint white light connect mine and Severus`s body.<br>I also felt energy leave me. I traced my hand down Severus`s face and saw the wound begin to heal.

"Disjungo" I heard Poppy say. I turned to her and saw her scurry off and then come back with vials.

"You need to lay down Sonny you lost quite a bit of energy. Go back to your rooms he`ll be fine now"

"Can I just stay with him?"

"Fine, but be careful that was a frightful wound he had on him"

"Alright" I sighed and sat in the chair next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>SnPOV<strong>

I woke up with a terrible headache. I opened my eyes and saw Sonny. She looked like an angel.

"Sonny?" She looked down at me and smiled. "Am I dead?"

"No your not dead." She laughed. "Your in the infirmary"

"What happened?" She explained what happened and then went to go get Poppy. "Stay" I told her grabbing her hand.

She smiled. "I will just let me tell Poppy your awake" I nodded and she left. Once she came back she stayed by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>SoPOV<strong>

Severus had been discharged a couple days after he woke up.

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the final battle and Hogwarts was good as new. Severus did not go to Azkaban because Harry Potter spoke at his trial and well when they realized Harry (the boy who had survived the killing curse twice) was defending Severus they knew he wasn`t bad and so he was let go.<p>

One night I was wandering the halls of Hogwarts before teaching my next class.

"Sonny?" I turned at the sound of my name.

"Severus! Hello" We hadn`t talked much after his trial.

"Hello" We stood there awkwardly.

"How are you feeling the wound you had was nasty" He smiled.

"I`m fine"

"Good. How are your classes going?"

"Pretty good how is yours going Professor Munroe?"

I smiled at that name. "Good" Aurora had died in the battle. She was a very close friend.  
>"You know they can be really well behaved if you can connect with them. You don`t have to yell at them all the tim.." He cut off my babbling by kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him. He deepened the kiss and we stood there kissing for several minutes.<br>When we pulled away we touched our foreheads together.

"Wow"

"All you can say again?"  
>I smacked him on the arm.<p>

"What brought that on?"

"Well I thought of the words a wise old man once told me. Get your head of your ass and kiss the damn girl already"

"Ah the wise words of Albus Dumbledore" I smiled.

"Yes wise words indeed" He grinned at me. "Sonny Munroe I was wondering if I could take you out for a butterbeer?"

"Yes. I would love that"

**Okay so I am getting close to the end of this fic only a couple more chapters I think. So please review I honestly think no one is reading this so I may just leave it sit for awhile until someone reviews.**

**citygirl09**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SWAC**

**A/N: Oh my goodness there is one chapter left and then this story is done! Okay so I know absolutely no one reads this. Actually I have no idea why I keep posting new chapters... Anyways to the ghosts who read this heres another chapter. (PS this goes out to dramageek818 because they motivated me to post this. This is for you!)**

* * *

><p><strong>SoPOV<strong>

I sat eating dinner with Severus. He was suprisingly a wonderful chef.  
>We had been seeing each other for quite a few months now.<p>

"This is a lovely dinner Severus" I said smiling.

"Thank you" He nodded his head.  
>I suddenly dropped my fork.<p>

"Crap" I bent over and picked up my fork.  
>When I straightened myself up I saw Severus down on one knee beside me.<p>

"Severus?"

"Uhm I`ve never done this before so I`m going to wing it" I had never seen him nervous before. "You are annoying, stubborn and pig headed. However these are all the things I love about you."

"What about the others?"

"Shut up and let me finish" I zipped my lips and waited. "Okay where was I? Right, what I love about you. Yes those are some of the qualities that I love about you and I couldn`t see myself spending my life with anyone else." He took a box out of his robes and opened it. It was a beautiful ring.  
>"Sonny Munroe will you marry me?"<p>

"Yes" I said and hugged him. I felt tears in my eyes. He slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed him for all I was worth.

I giggled as I fell in his lap. I kissed his neck and heard him groan.

"So how about we continue this to the bedroom?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
>I smirked and got off his lap. I grabbed his hand and brought him along with me.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and snuggled closer into the warmth beside me.<p>

"Good morning Mrs. Snape" He said.

"Soon-to-be" I corrected.

"If I had a say in it I would whisk you away so we could elope, however that would deprive you of a fancy wedding."

"Yes it would and I appreciate your thoughtfulness"

"How about you show me that appreciation?"

"Of course what kind of lady would I be if I didn`t?" I said as I slid under the covers giggling.

* * *

><p>The next few months were taken up with teaching and getting the wedding set up.<br>Thankfully Molly was there acting as a surrogate mother which she had been acting as ever since I had lost my mother.

We planned for months before I felt it was time.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding came and I was a nervous wreck.<br>It`s not that I didn`t want to marry Severus it`s just I was wondering if he wanted to marry me.

I mean sure he said he wanted to but maybe he would run; he had been known to do that in the past.

I was pacing nervously around the room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. Molly opened the door.

"There`s someone here to see you" She said. She opened the door wider to allow the visitor to step through.

"Sonny" He said.

"Lucius?"

**So how did you like that my ghosties? I know a cliffy. But there is one chapter left and then it`s done. I am actually grateful for that. Anyways pls review!**

**citygirl09**

**citygirl09**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

"Lucius?" My first reaction was shock. The next thing was to beat him till he was black and blue.

"I was wondering if you would let me do the honour of walking you down the aisle?" He asked. I stood shocked again before the anger kicked back in.

"How dare you show up here on my wedding day nonetheless and have the audacity to ask if I could give you the privilege of walking me down the aisle"  
>I drew my wand out and aimed it towards him.<p>

"Can I at least explain why I am here before you hex me?" I looked at him supiciously before I lowered my wand.

"Good" He said.

"Just get on with it" I snapped and sat down.

"Alright well you see I have done some regretable things in the past and I know you won`t be able to forgive me for what I did to your mother but could you at least do me the honour of letting me walk my only daughter down the aisle?"  
>I raised an eyebrow at him in a very Snape like fashion.<p>

"The only daughter I actually know of and care about, but could you at least let me have the honour of walking my daughter down the aisle?"  
>He finished with watery eyes. I looked at him before I stood up and clapped.<p>

"Well done performance Malfoy but do you honestly think that little thing would make me forgive you?"

He grabbed me by my shoulders. "Look me in my eyes and see that I am not lying" I looked in his eyes and genuine tears and sadness filled them.

"I don`t know" I looked away from his eyes not being able to bear the sadness.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don`t want me to walk you down the aisle." I looked back up at him.

"I can`t"

"Why can`t you?"

"Because I can`t let my only living father watch my wedding from behind the bushes across the street" I said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Lucius Malfoy... I mean dad can you give me away today?"

"Yes" He smiled a genuine smile. "Well I`ll leave you till it`s time." Another knock came from the door.

Molly popped her head in.  
>"It`s time" She said smiling.<p>

"Well looks like your not going anywhere pops" He chuckled lightly at my nickname for him before offering me his arm which I took and we walked towards the wedding ceremony.

* * *

><p>The second we exited outside and to the ceremony I felt my nerves go into overdrive.<br>Would he still be there even? Would I be walking down the aisle to an empty altar?

However the second I saw him there those questions flew away and all I saw was him. Any doubts I had, had already melted.  
>He looked at Lucius and back at me with a raised eyebrow which showed his wonder at my choice.<p>

I shrugged as a way of saying later.

Lucius handed me over to him.  
>"Take care of her Severus"<p>

"I will"  
>Lucius nodded and sat down next to the Weasley`s.<p>

The next few minutes flew by and the next thing I knew I was saying I do and we were married.

Severus smiled at me before sweeping me into a kiss that may not have been as appropriate as some would have liked.  
>When he pulled away we were both smiling.<p>

"I love you Sonny Snape"

"And I love you Severus Snape"

**Okay so that is the end of this story. Please Review because I would like to hear your thoughts! Also check out my other stories. I have another Snape story if you are interested.**

**citygirl09**


End file.
